Not Your Usual High School Experience
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Hiccup is your usual teenager. He's got his family, his friend and several enemies. Regrettably, all that changes after a freak accident demolished DreamWorks Academy causing him and the rest of the students to change schools and attend Disney High. With new friends, new experiences and rather freaky teachers, will Hiccup get through the year unscathed?


Chapter One

A/N: Okay, so I've heard of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom and I remembered that High School stories are still really big. Thus, this story was born. Blame watching too much of Riders of Berk and an over active mind on why I decided to write a new story rather than update some of my others.

I am still working on those by the way. I just haven't been in a writing mood. Maybe now that I'm uploading this, that'll change and I'll update some of my other stories.

"Hiccup!"

I could hear my father shout from downstairs. Groaning, I picked my head up off of my pillow to look at the clock and let it drop at seeing the time. Why would anyone make school start at such an ungodly hour?

"Better get up," I could hear Jim mutter from his bed. Jim Hawkins was one of the cool kids at Disney High where, regrettably, I would be spending my High School years. My cousin somehow burnt down DreamWorks Academy with a fire made up of two composing chemicals. It was written off as an accident since he was failing Chemistry at the time.

So you're probably wondering why one of the coolest kids (and the kid with the longest criminal rap sheet I know) of the school I would be frequenting be sharing a room with someone like me? No, it's not what you think. He's my stepbrother. You see, his mother and my father got married about two years ago. Why? I honestly don't know; I had never met the woman until they came back from their honeymoon.

"Hiccup! Jim!"

That would be my stepmother Sarah. Honestly, she needs to just ship Jim off to Military School or be named for sainthood. Either one would work. By her power of persuasion or something like that…I really don't know why I bothered getting up. Personally, I was a little peeved at everyone for shooting down my idea of taking a year off until they could rebuild my school. According to Sarah, Jim would be more than happy to look after me at school. Yeah, and horses will have wings in the next ten years.

"Dude!"

That, my friends, is the only reason I bother going to school at all. Meet Jack Frost, my best friend and annoyance. I'm the reason he didn't get kicked out of DreamWorks while he's the reason I'm still sane. Well anyway, for some reason he slept on our roof last night. Why? I stopped wanting to know why Jack does the things that he does five years ago.

"You're insane," I muttered as Jack jumped through the window from his spot on the roof. Jim had already left, thank Thor as my father would say. Jack has never met my stepbrother and I don't make it a point to introduce Jim to my friends.

"Aw, and Tulio will be so disappointed to hear that."

My head popped up at that. Jack had been trying to get Tulio to teach him tricks since we met them eight years ago.

"You're joking!" I threw back the covers to face my white haired friend. Oh yeah, Jack has white hair for some reason. When he was younger, it was brown but once he turned fourteen it turned white. "What got Tulio to cave?"

"He's dropping out to move to Spain with Miguel," Jack said quickly, as if the news wouldn't hurt as much otherwise. I sank back, not surprised in the least. Tulio and Miguel would use the destruction of their school as a reason to go to Spain. It's not like they haven't been talking about that since we've known them or anything.

"You're still insane," I told Jack but got out of bed. "But this is just another reason why this year will reek like Snotlout on the day before his scheduled bath day."

"You're going to talk to him about that right?" Jack asked as we walked down the stairs. "I couldn't breathe at times last year."

"You plan on healing me after I have the talk?" I shot back. I was 90 pounds to whatever my cousin was. I could tell you right now. It wasn't 90.

"Good point. Morning Mrs. Hawkins-Haddock!" Jack grinned as we entered the kitchen. Sarah was just getting ready to leave so she could go to her job at this local inn that she actually owned. Why she didn't hire more people confuses me but I've been getting out of helping there ever since she and Jim joined our family. Being skinny and weak helped for once.

Sarah smiled at Jack, giving me further proof that parents just loved my friend. Jack could charm any parent; I mean my dad liked him and my dad doesn't do 'like'. He'll stop at not hating. How Jack charms these parents is unknown to everyone but him. I'm serious! He hasn't even told me, and I'm his best friend!

"Got to go," Jim muttered as he grabbed his skateboard. Apparently, Milo Thatch was waiting for him. I've met Milo back when I needed a tutor for math. No way was Jim actually friends with him.

"You two need a ride?" my dad asked as he grabbed his keys. Shaking my head, I shoved Jack out the front door while grabbing my stuff at the same time. You see my dad was big and powerful. He was also the mayor of our town and I would rather go through one day of school without people knowing that.

"When's the last time your dad offered us a ride?" Jack grumbled as we trekked to school. All of Jack's charms couldn't get us a ride, but it is our first day of High School. Parents were weird about that.

"When's the last time I've had a moment without people reminding me I'm not worth being next in line to be mayor?" I shot back. Jack actually became quiet after that. I was somewhat impressed but decided to focus on the walk after tripping over a tree root. The walk actually took around five to eight minutes so the ride would have been pointless.

"DUCK!" Jack shouted as we stepped onto the campus of Disney High. Thanks to the command, I narrowly avoided getting whacked in the head with a water bottle thrown by…who else?

"Morning Snotlout," I rolled my eyes as I walked past him. Or tried to at least. Of course I couldn't actually walk past him thanks to his sidekicks, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. If I ever complain about my name, I remind myself that I'm not named Ruffnut or Tuffnut.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as I fell to the ground but suddenly there were two new voices that joined the fray. Thankfully I didn't recognize them, meaning I didn't know them and thus they didn't know what a moron I was.

"Leave 'im alone!" a girl with a Scottish accent shouted and if I wasn't rather embarrassed about a girl coming to my aid, I'd note that she sounded rather angry. Thankfully, Astrid wasn't there to contribute to my embarrassment otherwise I'd just head home.

"Come on guys," Snotlout muttered and, to my shock, they actually left. Did they make sure I could get off the ground? No, but I'm just happy I didn't get anything broken on my first day. Getting up, I could actually get a good look at my rescuers. One had red, curly hair that looked as if it went everywhere but more importantly she was holding a bow and several arrows. That was probably why the idiot and his friends ran off.

"Are you okay?" the other girl asked, her green eyes wide with concern. I focused on her hair like I did the other girl. This girl had long blonde hair that looked as if she never had a haircut in her life. It was pulled into a long, thick braid that looked as if it should be forcing her head back due to the weight.

"Nothing I'm not used—"

I was interrupted, rather rudely, by a boomerang to the head. That I could honestly say was not something I had expected.

"Oi! Sorry mate! Can you toss it back?"

I locked eyes with Jack, my eyes wide while his were narrowed. Turning in the direction the boomerang had come from, Jack and I were greeted by four people we thought wouldn't show up, seeing as all seniors skipped the first day. The Guardians.


End file.
